deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow vs. Doomsday
What-if Death Battle Doomsday vs. Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Shadow vs Doomsday is a What If? Death Battle by DrDrPotato Description Sonic vs DC? Which ultimate life form created by science with connections to an alien race will win!? Interlude Wiz: Scientists always strive to make breakthroughs, and advancements in the fields of science. Boomstick: But seems to always get so advanced, to the point in which we can basically engineer the ultimate beings. Wiz: Like Shadow! The ultimate life form hedgehog! Boomstick: And Doomsday! The monster that broke the man of steel! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle! (Doors slam shut) Shadow the Hedgehog Boomstick: Shadow was created to be the ultimate life form by Doctor Gerald Robotnic, and to cure mankind of all disease or something like that. Wiz: But unfortunately, Shadow had experienced tragedy or something like that I guess, but whatever, no one wants to hear about that. Everyone just wants to hear about what he can do cause we've already heard that story a million times! Boomstick: And he's got plenty of cool abilities to offer! Powers: *Chaos Spear - A projectile attack of chaos energy *Chaos Control - Time stop that lasts a few seconds *Can teleport himself, and others around him *A motorcycle at the ready *A shit load of guns *Homing attacks *Chaos Emeralds - Objects that grant him access to many of his chaos powers, and strengthen him in many ways *Super Shadow - A form that gives him enhanced stats, automatic flight, and is nearly invulnerable Wiz: Shadow has a vast arsenal of chaos related powers. Chaos Spear is a technique in which he can conjure up a bolt of chaos energy, and fire it at his opponent. He also had Chaos Control, which he can use to stop time for a few Seconds, and use said time to give his enemies a good beating. He also has all kinds of guns like pistols, a bazooka, and whatever, as well as a motorcycle if he feels like using one. Boomstick: Shadow is also quite fast! He has been shown to travel at speeds roughly comparable to that of Sonic, who can go at speeds up to Mach 2, and sometimes exceed lighspeed, easily making him around FTL in his top speeds. Shadow can also match the likes of Sonic in terms of strength, and can survive falls from the atmosphere, as well as having durability that can match that of Sonics. ''' Wiz: Shadow also has hover stakes to use for short distance hovering, curl up into a ball for a spindash, and even use his homing attack to home onto his opponents. He also has methods of teleportation, Chaos Blast which allows him to unleash big ol' blasts of chaos energy strong enough to destroy cities, and even the ability to heal his own injuries. '''Boomstick: Shadow can also remove his inhibitor rings, which removing said rings makes him much stronger, as well increasing his overall power. Wiz: Then Shadow has his Super form, which is powered by the Seven Chaos emeralds, and increases his power to a planet buster! With it, his speed is greatly enhanced, as well as being nearly invulnerable to most forms of harm, as well as like we said earlier, the power to destroy a large planet. Although the form is limited, and it has a time limit. Boomstick: And Shadow is not perfect. If he decides to take off his rings, he can loose some of his stamina. He is also rather cocky, and a tad bit on the irrational, rather arrogant side too. But whatever the cause, Shadow will always be there to protect humanity, and be Sonic's rival I guess.... Shadow: I am the Ultimate Life-Form! (Doors Slam Shut) Doomsday Wiz: Superman, one of the strongest heros known to fiction. He is iconic, heroic, and always gets the job done right. Boomstick: But before all that happened, let's scroll back a few thousand years or so, to before Superman was even born, and take a look at his home planet of Krypton. On Krypton, there lived a scientist by the name of Berton, who had a mission to create the ultimate life form. Wiz: Long story short, he kept killing the goddamn thing, trying to hit it's peak evolution potential, and eventually it became big and scary, and then went on a murderous rampage. Boomstick: That's really the best way to describe it. So anyways, Doomsday is a true force to be reckoned with! Powers: *Extendable claws - Pieces of bone sticking out on him that he can use for melee combat. *Reactive Evolution *Adaptation - Can adapt to, and develop counters to abilities. *Regenration *Self Sustinence *Can emit toxin in a similar way to that of Godzilla *The Doomsday virus *Molecular reconstruction *Teleportation/Warping via his portals *Resistance to soul manipulation *Telescopic vision Wiz: Doomsday has a vast arsenal of powers that he has gained from fighting foes over the years, and adapting to their powers. He also has many abilities of his own, including sharp claws that can pierce Kryptonian skin, regeneration that allows him to regenerate damaged tissue, as well as heal, reactive evolution to ensure he doesn't die the same way twice, can kill living beings within a 20 mile radius of him, can resist his own soul being stolen, or even manipulated, and can even teleport between locations via the phantom zone. Boomstick: Doomsday is also pretty fast, being able to tag the likes The Flash, Superman, Shazam, and can even blitz characters that travel at MFTL+ speeds on a regular basis. He can also match Multi Galaxy level to Universe level threats such as Superman or Wonder Woman on a regular basis, as well as being able to give them some major injuries, and can even punch through the Phantom Zone. Wiz: Doomsday is also really durable, he can tank Darkseid's Omega Beams, which can rip through reality, and even erase things from existence, so that's another resistance of his. Boomstick: Doomsday ain't perfect though, as he cannot adapt to entropy, or develop a counter to it, as well as the fact that he's kinda dumb, so he doesn't really strategize, as well as complete vaporization being able to kill him off. Wiz: But whatever the situation, Doomsday is ultimately humanities biggest threat. Doomsday: You can't kill me the same way twice! (Doors slam shut) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Doors slam shut) Fight Location: Random City Shadow was investigating around, being all edgy. Shadow looked around in a few places, trying to see if anything interesting was happening, and not a thing was going on besides stuff he didn't care about. "Pfft! I got nothing to do essentially!" Shadow said to himself in a raspy voice. Then, some bulky, hulkish looking monster was rampaging through the street. A toxic radiation was getting through, and Shadow looked behind him. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Shadow yelled to himself as he saw the monster rampaging through the streets, and wrecking property. Shadow then boosted up his rocket skates, and hovered really fast into the monster that was rampaging through the city. "RRRAAAWWWWRRRRRRR" Doomsday roared as Shadow tried pushing him out of the way, and into the air. Shadow: If your gonna mess with this place, you're gonna have to get through me first! FIGHT! Doomsday punched Shadow into the ground, and as Shadow landed, he created a large crater, and Shadow was a bit hurt. Doomsday then landed close to Shadow, and looked at him evilly. Shadow scowled and snarled at Doomsday, and boosted towards the monster. Doomsday boosted himself with the use of his feat, and charged at Shadow like how Shadow was to charge at Doomsday. But as the two were about to collide, Doomsday pushed Shadow back by a long shot, and sent him flying through several buildings, while Doomsday began punching the crap out of Shadow, leaving Shadow badly hurt in a few places. But just as Doomsday was getting the upper hand, Shadow conjured up a chaos spear, and launched the spear at Doomsday, in the hopes of catching him off guard, and hit Doomsday, but it sadly couldn't do much to the behemoth. Doomsday then walked towards Shadow, and Shadow looked rather nervous as of what to do next, as he had never faced a foe on this caliber before, and it was a rather dangerous task. Shadow: Chaos........... Control! Shadow had yelled, as time began to freeze. Shadow then used said time to kick Doomsday into the head, in the hopes to knock him off guard. But as Shadow had feared, as time had been unfrozen, Doomsday was pretty much fine, and began to cut Shadow with his sharp claws, leaving blood spilled all over the place, and Shadow tried to get back up, and give it all he had. Shadow: Let's see here, what can kill this thing? It's almost unkillable! There is nothing I can do at this point! Shadow then teleported behind Doomsday, and let out a Chaos blast, which let out a destructive blast that blew them away from one another, and blew up the destroyed bits of city around them. leaving crumbed buildings, and bits of pipe sticking out of some areas. But Doomsday was still going, and still strong. Doomsday then warped towards Shadow via the Phantom Zone, and grabbed him, and started beating him into submission. Shadow then boosted his chaos power, and blasted Doomsday off of him, and actually somehow hurting the thing. Shadow: Well, now I can go on with my day. but he spoke too soon, as Doomsday got back up, and started to regenerate the damaged parts of him. Shadow: What the!!! This isn't as easy as I thought it would be! Doomsday: You can't kill me the same way twice! Shadow: Well I'll try to take you down, no matter what it takes! Shadow then used all 7 of his chaos emeralds to become Super Shadow. Let's see what this can do! Shadow charged at Doomsday, and launched him all the way to the moon, and Shadow flew up to the location of Doomsday. Shadow charged up some energy into his fist, planning to give Doomsday the beating he deserved. Doomsday was just starting to get back up from his crashing into the moon, as he saw Super Shadow charging into him, and ready to put up a good fight with him. Shadow gave him some hard punches blasting him back several miles, and sent energy blasts at Doomsday, and pummeled Doomsday into submission, but Doomsday seemed fine for whatever reason. Shadow: What the?! How is this not working?! This should be able to work normally! Unfortunately, Shadow's super form wore out, and he was now vulnerable. And Doomsday had apparently developed a Super form of his own thanks to that. Shadow did a last resort effort, and decided to take the rings off of his wrists. This allowed Shadow to go into his full chaos mode. Shadow charged at Doomsday, and used his Chaos mode, while Doomsday used his newly gained Super form, and charged. The two clashed, exchanging punches, kicks, dodged blows from one another, Shadow shooting energy beams at Doomsday, Doomsday trying to throw boulders at Shadow with telekinesis, and them constantly trying to get the upper hand over each other. Shadow then let out a huge chaos blast that launched Doomsday back down to earth. Doomsday fell into the atmosphere, and right smack down into the ocean. Shadow then decided to follow Doomsday, to make sure that he can't do anymore trouble to the world, and to end him once and for all. Shadow jumped down into the boiling ocean, and found Doomsday starting to sink into the water. Shadow attacked Doomsday, but Doomsday scratched Shadow with his razor sharp claws, and began beating him to death. Doomsday punched Shadow into bloody pulp, and tore him to absolute shreds, trying to find a way to kill him. Unfortunately for Shadow, Doomsday just kept ripping him, and tearing him to shreds, and even snapped his neck, ultimately killing him. KO Doomsday leaped out of the ocean, and landed back to where they started, and carried the corpse of Shadow with him. Sonic: What the?! Sonic showed up, and saw Doomsday carrying Shadow's corpse, and walking off into the distance. Then Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze all saw what had happened to the former Ultimate Life-Form, and what had happened to him. Doomsday eventually dropped Shadow's corpse, and let it sit there, as Doomsday lept to another planet. All of Shadow's friends mourned over his death. Results Boomstick: NOOOOOOOO!!! Shadow, got dethroned! Wiz: As sad as it was, Doomsday had basically every advantage in this fight, sparring intelligence. Boomstick: For starters, Doomsday was much stronger, being able to stand up to Galaxy, to Universe level threats such as Superman, Wonder Woman, various Green Lanterns, and many other JLA members. Wiz: Shadow at his peak could only be a planet buster for scaling to planet level fodder on his own suck as Dark Gaia, as well as the emeralds having planet busting power. Boomstick: But Doomsday is also faster for blitzing Superman, several Green Lanterns, and various foes that can travel galaxies in short timeframes, while Shadow at best is only FTL+ via traveling being comparable to Super Sonic in Super form. Wiz: Doomsday also had more abilities and hax, being able to copy abilities, and develop counters to abilities with his reactive evolutionary abilities. So Doomsday could essentially develop a counter for, or just straight up copy anything Shadow had. Boomstick: Shadow only really had the intelligence edge, and Doomsday had basically everything else. Wiz: He's also more durable for taking galaxy level fodder. Boomstick: Looks like Shadow met his Doomsday. Wiz: The winner, is Doomsday. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:DrDrPotato's Death Battle's Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019